Liquid administration of drugs is convenient and often advantageous, especially when dealing with children or the elderly for whom pill swallowing can be difficult or even hazardous. Unfortunately, many drugs are not soluble in water, while water solution of others such as ibuprofen may have a very unpleasant taste. Some drugs, such as aspirin, are either unstable in the presence of water or are insoluble in water and therefore cannot be incorporated into aqueous formulations. To overcome these various problems a water-free liquid preparation of a number of drugs would be desirable.